What's actually happen
by jaejen
Summary: As people've said...Seeing Is Beliving..


**What actually happened…**

_**I'M BORED**_

_I know there'll be __**'SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKE…'**_

_BUT I DUN CARE… __**(Too lazy) **_

_Hope you enjoyed it…_

_& I've never own __**BLEACH**__  
_  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

IT WAS SUNDAY MORNING… and it would be nice to have a long sleep without any disturbing… but Rukia won't give him a chance.

_**"Oi Ichigo!"  
**_  
_**"What?!"  
**_  
_**"Stop making such a face… or you'll scare Inoue…"  
**_  
Ichigo jerk his head over the small woman _**"So what!! Besides, why don't you just go off by your self?"**_

Rukia keep on walking with a bag of foods swings in her hand _**"Inoue is our friend & we should visit her…"**_

_**"I KNOW THAT!!! But why you have to drag me along?? After stay up the whole night, kills all those fcking hollows, I was soooo~ tired and should be in my bed…SLEEPING!!"  
**_  
Rukia smirk. "_**Well, BAKA! It was for our own good. At least Nii-Sama would thank us for helping Inoue with their wedding preparations. And beside…motivate your self…"**_

Ichigo shook his head _**"Motivate, my ass!!"**_

Before Ichigo could say more, Rukia's cheerily voice cut him down. _**"We're here!!"**_

Approaching Orihime's apartment door, they saw Toshiro Hitsugaya was with Ikakku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto perking their ear by the door.

_**"What are you guys doing out here?"**_ asked Rukia.

Matsumoto place her pointy finger to her lip, signaling to lower their voice.

_**"Taicho??"**_ Rukia whispers.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, close his eye, arm cross over his chest and lean back to the wall _**"You know Matsumoto…the busybody, nosey and…."  
**_  
_**"But taichooo~"**_ Matsumoto with her puppy looked eyes _**"This would be the hottest gossips for all over Seireitei!!"  
**_  
Hitsugaya Toshiro sighs.

_**"What happened?"**_ Ichigo started to feel annoyance.

_**"It was Renji…"**_ Yumchicka whining, with his watery eye,_** "How dare he flittering with my beautiful 'Hime' before i… "  
**_

"_**Shut up!!"**_ Ikkaku slap Yumchicka's backhead.

_**"Re..Renji was… with Inoue?"**_ Ichigo brow twitched. _**"HAH! How can you say that they're… together?"  
**_  
_**"SHHH…"**_ Matsumoto continued ear peak _**"I wanted to hear more…"**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

*Listening (there's musical background sound)*

Orihime's voice: _**"[Unff…] [Unff…]… Ren…ji-kun… [Unff…]… you are too… [Unff…]… fast…"**_

Renji's voice: _**"[Hnnff…] [Hnnff…] … I ain't slowing down now… [Hnnff…] [Hnnff…]"**__  
_  
Orihime's voice: _**"[Unff…] [Unff…] …Owhh. Ren…[Unff…] [Unff…] … ji-kun… That's not… [Unff…] [Unff…] … fair!! [Unff…] [Unff…]"  
**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Outside…

They all blushed.

_**"I don't need to hear all these creap…" **_Toshiro uncross his arm _**"…Rukia! I assign you to watch over these three, so they won't bust into others people personal lives"**_

Rukia nods.

After Hitsugaya Toshiro leaved, Rukia, Ichigo, Ikakku, Yumichika & Matsumoto continue listening

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile

Kuchiki Byakuya walks out through the portal to the living world.

He looked around, and smile. He found the place. Uruhara's shop.

_**"Ara! Kuchiki-san, How are you? Are you here for visiting you future wife, Orihime-chan?"**_ Uruhara flip open his handfan.

**"Fine and yes, I am. By the way, do you have the things I've order?"**

**"Oh yes, let's come inside and try it on…"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back to those 'brat' who was…  
Listening

Orihime's voice: _**"[Unff…] [Unff…] …Ren…ji-kun…[Unff…] … you are… [Unff…] [Unff…] …getting better! [Unff…] [Unff…]"**_

Renji's voice: _**"Owh yea! [Hnff…] [Hnff…] …I'm much better… [Hnff…] …than that… [Hnff…] [Hnff…] …stupid stewberry head… [Hnff…]"**_

Orihime's giggles, with voice: _**"[Unff…] [Unff…] …you are… [Unff…] …so great! [Unff…]**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Outside…

They all turn and looked at Ichigo

**"WHAT?! I… I haven't done anything with Inoue…" **Ichigo

Ikakku pat over his head _**"There's so much for you need to learn before goes for Rukia-san…"  
**_  
_**"DAMN YOU…"  
**_  
_**"SHHH…shut up, Baka! They'll hear us…"  
**_  
Is _Renji and Orihime have secret relation?_ Rukia thought. _But…what about Nii-sama?_

Rukia sigh _**"I wonder, what would happen if Nii-sama found out…"**_

_**"Found out about what?"**_ a voice questioning her back.

_**"NII-SAMA!!"**_ Rukia shocked.

The others jumped out and froze like statues.

Kuchiki Byakuya is standing before them in tuxedo, with a bunch of flower in his hand.

_**"Can someone tell me what are you doing here?"**_ Byakuya asked _**"And what…"**_ he stopped. Narrowing his eyes on the door and listened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Listening

Orihime's voice: "_**[Unff…] [Unff…] …Ren…ji-kun… [Unff…] [Unff…] … you are cheating… [Unff…] [Unff…]"**_

Renji's voice: _**"HAH! [Hnff…] [Hnff…] …I'm not going easy [Hnff…] [Hnff…] …to a woman… [Unff…] [Unff…] ...beside [Unff…] …I'm THE BEST!! [Unff…] [Unff…]**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Outside…

_**"Ni-sama..." **_Rukia paniked "…_**it's… it's not..."**_

Oh god! Renji'll be dead! **Senbonzakura** would cut him into thousand pieces…

Byakuya's brow twitched. Calmly, he walk inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

The music stopped.

Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Ikakku & Yumichika waits for what would be happened next. But, it quiet inside.

The music started again…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Listening

Renji's voice: _**"Taichooo~!! When is my turn?"**_

Orihime's voice: "_**[Unff…] [Unff…] …Ren…ji-kun… [Unff…] …you have been [Unff…] …lost... [Unff…] [Unff…] …And now, It's Bya-sama… [Unff…] …turns now [Unff…] [Unff…]"**_

Renji's voice: _**"But I was about to win when taicho walks in~"**_

Byakuya's voice: _**"Don't… [Unff…] [Unff…] …blame me!! [Unff…] …Hime-san did defeat you fair enough… [Unff…] …and beside… [Unff…] …I'm BETTER THAN YOU!! [Unff…] [Unff…]**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Outside…

What was really happen in there?

Is Orihime having 'two men' now?

_**"Oi!"  
**_  
They all look up.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was up in the tree. _**"You should come up here and have a look…"**_

Faster then lightning… they climb up the tree and look inside through the window.

_**"DAMN SHIT! I thought… I thought…"**_ Ichigo bust out laughed.

They couldn't believe what they're seeing…

Byakuya keep on stepping the dancing pad.

This thing was new to him, but he enjoying it… and forgot about his plan to take Orihime for their lunch date.

THEY'RE PLAYING THE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION GAMES!!

**END  
**  
xoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxooxoxxoox

_**Whaha!! How was that??  
Review!! Review!!**_


End file.
